


Elsa Next Door

by osakaprincess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I have a love for leader/maknea parings, JiYu, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihyo x Tzuyu oneshot: Tzuyu loves hearing her unknown neighbor sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a part of a larger one shot collection I have over on asianfanfics.com if you'd like to check then out here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1075674/twice-one-shots-twice

 Like most young adults with no idea what they really want to do with their lives, Tzuyu had moved out of her home country of Taiwan and into South Korea. A big fan of their music and culture had been her motivation on top her urgent desire to escape the clutches of her perfectionist mother. Her mother had made it clear that her pretty face would be a burden and there was no way that her daughter would be a pretty air head. Academically Tzuyu was always ahead for her age and she was attending high school classes in middle school which of course made her mother all too proud. When it came time for Tzuyu to decide on a college she picked the best school in South Korea. Her mother had desperately pleaded for her to choose one in the United States but Tzuyu had already made up her mind.

Graduation came and went and Tzuyu found herself in her new student living apartment. She wouldn't have to share like in a dorm which she greatly appreciated. She'd met one of her neighbors, Momo, whose Korean was as good as hers which made her think she was also a foreigner.

And then there was Elsa.

Her neighbor she hadn't met yet but whose voice was powerful enough to rival the Disney character. The first time Tzuyu had heard her sing was during her first week in her apartment, she'd heard the girl belting out the lyrics to "Let it go," which had made Tzuyu smile. Most would be annoyed at the disturbance but Tzuyu lived a quiet life and enjoyed the free performances. And how could she be annoyed when the voice was that beautiful?

It seemed like their schedules always clashed and Tzuyu was able to catch a performance at least once a day. Tzuyu didn't need to listen to her ipod all that often as she opted to listen to Elsa instead.

Many times she found herself looking for excuses to go say hi to her but she always chickened out before she could make it out her door.

And then one day Elsa stopped singing.

Tzuyu had sat down one day ready to listen to that day’s new playlist as she studied when she realized it was silent. She studied while keeping an ear up and ready to catch the first note but it never came. Tzuyu wrote it off, Elsa probably had plans that day. Still, Tzuyu studied without any music just in case her Elsa was to come home.

Days passed without a single sound from the apartment next door. Tzuyu began to worry. She considered going to Momo and asking if she had any clue why her Elsa wasn't singing. She didn't of course and every time she passed by the door in the hallway she almost knocked but then she'd run into her apartment or further down the hall and away from the door.

~*~

Her Korean textbook sat closed in front of her as she stared at the wall separating her and her neighbor. Her fingernails tapped lightly on her desk as she stared. It had been two weeks since she'd last heard a single hum from the apartment.

Frustrated Tzuyu stood abruptly, knocking over her chair and rushing out.

She was finally going to do it. She was going to talk to her Elsa and figure out what was wrong.

Knocking lightly on the door she waited for her to answer. It was a couple seconds later that the door was opened and she was greeted by a red haired-wide eyed beauty.

"Hello."

Ironically, Tzuyu was frozen as she stared at the girl. It took her a few moments until she was able to respond.

"H-hello." Tzuyu greeted, bowing as was custom. "Um, I'm Tzuyu, your new neighbor. I meant to come say hello earlier but I was a bit busy with settling in and school."

"Oh I forgot that we got a new tenant. Welcome! I'm sorry I should have come to welcome you. Would you like to come in?"

Tzuyu nodded, it was surprisingly easier than she had imagined.

Elsas apartment was very similar to hers although hers was a bit more cluttered, not dirty, just cluttered. Tzuyu took a seat on her sofa while her eyes wondered around.

"I'm Jihyo by the way. Would you like something to drink?" She offered.

Tzuyu repeated the name over in her head; she finally had a name and a face to put to her beautiful voice.

"No thank you." She smiled shyly at her.

"You look a little young to be in college already, if you don't mind me pointing out. Skip a few grades?" Jihyo looked over at her curiously.

Tzuyu blushed and nodded, "My mother wanted me to be more than a pretty face."

Jihyo’s face darkened and Tzuyu worried that she had said something wrong.

"I- I don’t mean to pry, but I actually came over here because I was worried." Blushing she looked down at her lap.

"Worried about what?"

"This might sound weird but I miss your singing." she mumbled. looking up she caught Jihyo with a shocked face and red cheeks.

This time it was Jihyo who fumbled with her words. "R-really?"

Nodding Tzuyu tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I haven't heard it in weeks and I was wondering if you were okay."

When Tzyuy looked at Jihyo she noticed tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry,” She says wiping her eyes, “it's just the first time someone has wanted to hear me sing. I wanted to major in music but my mother wouldn't let me. I used to perform in bars until my mother found out and made me quit about two weeks ago. I realized that she was never gonna accept me for who I was and I've been having a rough time which is why I've stopped singing. I thought everyone would be happy I stopped." She explained.

Tzuyu was heartbroken at her words, reaching out slowly she took her hands in hers, "Please don't stop singing, I love coming home to your singing, I look forward to it everyday."

"Okay." Jihyo replied softly.

 

The next day Tzuyu heard her Elsa sing again.


End file.
